


KasuZanba - Wet

by Dragona15



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, also probably the first kasuzanba fic ever, i give you the very first, trans gay alpha, yeah there's gonna be sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragona15/pseuds/Dragona15
Summary: Gangs! Mafia! Omegaverse! And a horny Kasuga who meets his match





	KasuZanba - Wet

Kasuga sometimes hates his life. He’s an alpha, been blessed with a handsome face and good genes, so his body is in excellent condition. And he’s got a good position in the mafia ranks, owns his own gang. 

So what’s wrong, you ask? He’s constantly surrounded by alphas and each of their scents distract him greatly. It’s not a sharp nose problem, it’s more of a physiological problem. Alpha scent turns him on, and when everyone in his gang is in a damn rut, Kasu almost feels sick with the cravings of an omega-like reaction. It’s as if he’s experiencing a heat...

It didn’t help that today he had to tend to a delicate matter while everyone was on rut. Heavy musk everywhere that makes his head spin. 

He instantly hates the cause of him being here: Mad Dog’s boss, Zanba.

He meets the insanely huge alpha with a scowl to hide how much his inner omega is screaming at that god like body and dark eyes. It’s a good thing the alpha is behind a desk, or Kasu’s eyes would trail down to the package. 

The man speaks but it’s hard to concentrate when Kasu gets just a hint of that alpha scent from where he stands. His legs feel like they could give up on him, so Kasu takes the offer to sit down. He tries to focus on what brought him here in the first place.

“Y’said you wanted to make a deal.” Kasu goes straight to the point. He just wants to be done and out of here. The closeness allows for his nose to pick up more of the delicious scent. 

“Yes I do.” oh god that deep voice. Today really sucks. 

“You and your gang are very skilled, Kasuga. It would be a shame to just let that talent go to waste.” Zanba takes a sip of his whisky, dark eyes studying the other’s face.

“Okay. And?” Kasuga’s impatience is showing, but he doesn’t care. His face is probably embarrassingly flustered by now.

And Zanba may have noticed, for he raised a brow and a small smile graced his expression “And I would like you to join me.”

“We’re not for hire.” Kasuga frowns at the offer. He doesn’t like the idea of being bossed around. He likes running his own stuff.

“It wasn’t a request.” Zanba tilts his head “You’ve been messing around on my turf long enough. You either go or join Mad Dogs.” 

“I like it here.” Kasuga said defiantly, eyes blazing. “Me and the boys are gonna stick around until we’re bored of this place.” 

And Zanba laughs. The. Fucking. Bastard. Laughs.

“I’d like to see you try~”

After that, Kasuga storms off completely frustrated and horny, and that isn’t fair because half the time he was imagining how it would feel like to be under the alpha, when he should be angry.  
But he is angry, this stinking alpha thinks he owns the place, but he’s so damn hot, for hells sake!

Kasuga gets his gang to defiantly take over obvious parts of the city right where Zanba can see it happen, but Zanba is indulging Kasu for the time being. He’s curious to see where this is going. No other alpha has been as daring as this fuzzy black head.

Until one day Zanba takes it to himself to go outside and finds Kasuga’s gang in one of their dealing alleys.

Kasuga’s gang tries to get Zanba, but he’s HUGE and he isn’t shy using that to his advantage. Zanba just whacks and swoops each one of the alphas out of his way until he gets to Kasuga who is standing his ground and glaring menacingly.

Zanba grabs Kasu by the neck with his huge hand and a total omega yelp comes out of him and Zanba freezes...

Kasu wants to fucking die, because that did not just happen. The fucking huge and warm hand, which feels so good on his skin did NOT just make him yelp!

But Zanba puts Kasu down to the ground slowly, hand still wrapped around his neck to prevent the shorter alpha from getting away. Zanba leans in and says “Do that sound again.”

Utter embarrassment, Kasu slams his hand up Zanba’s face to push him off with a loud “FUCK OFF!!!”

TBC


End file.
